DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract): This application high-resolution images along with the normal textfields associated with databases using methods that are not available today. The focus of this research is the Low Animal Tumor Registry at George Washington University, Washington, DC. Presently, text pertaining to the description, analysis, and diagnosis of tissue specimens provided to GWU, along with bibliography information, is created in hardcopy and entered into Access databases that have limited availability through the GWU website. Gross specimen and microscopic image photographs of the specimen assist in analysis and diagnosis, and are filed along with the hardcopy report and not circulated. New methods of capturing extremely high-resolution microscopic images are currently being investigated for this database. The research proposed in this application will lead the way in developing novel display technologies that overcome the severe limitations of the Internet in efficiently downloading and viewing these high-resolution images, and will provide new capability to the Low Animal Tumor Registry in the process. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial applications of this research are extremely desirable in telemedicine and other image intensive applications that require communication of the data using bandwidth restricted channels, such as the Internet as well as radio and/or satellite links. Analogous applications also exist for the compression of mammogram and other medical images.